Ampora's Wraith
by SerendipitySkittles
Summary: Ampora's have always been inclined to prefer black rom, so what happen's when two of the same are put together?


Blacks and purples stained the walls, colored with paint or blood? That question was always hanging in the air for the kismesis drawn Ampora. He couldn't hold back any further, there would be no more tenderness from him. There will be no mercy exit from his lips. He looked up at his dancestor, smirking wickedly up at him. Cronus raised an eye brow, having at least a simple idea what was going through the others head; he'd been provoking him all day. Provoking Eridan was just pure amusement as he tried to keep himself together, falling apart at the seams. At the end of the day, he was just a reckless child with too many hormones and so much aggression. The younger one gripped his wrists, yanking downwards as he wrapped his left leg behind Cronus's, using all his strength in one swift movement to knock him onto his knees. He moved both of his hands to grip the others horns.

His dancestor snarled as he spoke, "Chief wvhat the fuck do you think you're doin'? You knowv wvhoes the bottom in this-"

He was quickly cut off as Eridan wrapped his scarf around his neck, pulling tightly, placing a foot on his chest, "Wwho the hell do you think you are, tellin' me wwhat is wwhat? I think someone needs lesson in proper high blood manners."

His voice was as cold as the Arctic ocean, deep and venomous. He help the end of the scarf in one hand, taking the cigarette out of Cronus's mouth with the other, finishing a lighter out of his pocket and lighting it. At this point, the scarf was too tight to allow the other to do much speaking besides small words of protest.

He leaned down, blowing smoke in the others face, placing the end on his neck and pressing it, "This shit is a deadly habit, don't cha think?" The older Ampora made a face of distress as he was marked by the other, Eridan slowly pulling it off his neck. He opened his own mouth and stuck out his tongue, putting the cigarette out on his tongue before looking back down at the other, loosing the scarf slightly.

"Open your mouth, noww." He sneered a bit as the other shook his head no.

"Do I havve to make you?"

He wrapped an arm around his head, using the other hand to pry open his jaws and shove the cigarette in.

"Eat it." He looked as if he was going to puke with the disgusting fag on his tongue.

Eridan held his jaws shut, looking at him expectantly.

"It's a nasty habit. I'm goin' to teach you to break it."

Cronus choked it down as Eridan began to chuckle darkly. "I told you, I'd nevver be someone's bitch. No one evver realizes wwho the hell they're fuckin' wwith."

He rolled his eyes, kissing the others forehead and standing up straight, grabbing his right horn and pulling his head back, dragging his tongue across the fresh burn, the other Ampora struggling in protest.

He used a free hand to shred the shirt down the middle that was clothing his new toy, his golden yellow eyes drinking in the sight of the others bare chest. At this point, Cronus Ampora had had enough of this demeaning behavior being shown by the other. By no means was he always the perfect dominate but this was beyond anything he wanted to be forced on him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger Ampora's legs, slamming him down to the ground. Eridan in took a sharp breath of surprise, honestly not expecting much resistance from him. Cronus climbed on top of him, putting his arm against his neck hard, giving him a feeling of breathlessness while having the ability to breath. He spat the left over cigarette juice onto his face, his eyes like daggers.

"Listen here, champ, I knowv you havwe this thin' w'ere you havwe to showv evweryone wvhoes boss but this has gone much too far. _I let it go too far._" His voice was like acid in the veins of a rattle snake.

The Prince of Hope widened his eyes, shocked in all reality but already putting up a rather good struggle. He got a hand free from out of under the others body, using it to grab the base of the others horn and pull to the outside harshly. No one of his linage was apposed to playing dirty, so Cronus couldn't even dream of calling him out for such a move. The Bard pushed his arm harder, trying to choke him, but alas it was to no use. The younger was obviously not as strong as his dancestor but his experience was being looked over. He tossed him beneath him, now on top, holding his wand to the others throat.

"Tsk, tsk, Cro, wwhat do you thin' you're tryin' to do here?" his voice was mocking but held a dark shadow of an under tone within it.

He pushed the wand harder, the tip getting hot and slowly began to burn the other with white light. Cronus screamed, but as quickly as he began, he stopped, putting the wand back into his back pocket. Eridan licked the scorched flesh, dragging his tongue slowly across the wound, causing the other to make involuntary moans of masochistic pleasure. He chuckled mockingly, breathing deeply, his heart racing. Oh, the torture he'd inflict on this troll. The pain... The pleasure.

Cronus moved his hand to the back of the others head, massaging lightly, Eridan relaxing his muscles slightly as he worked his tongue down his neck and to his chest. His slight amount of trust was quickly betrayed as the Bard gripped the back of his hair, almost lifting him off his body as he moved on top of him, and then to his feet. And that was the scene, the set for the stage, one Ampora on his knees in front of the other, but isn't that where this was always going to lead? Eridan tried to stand up but Cronus pushed him down with one hand to the shoulder. He brought out his own wand, twirling it in his fingers.

"I lovwe howv you used my owvn weapon against me, chief." His voice was emotionless, almost scary with the lack of empathy.

He moved his gaze from his wand to the other, leaning down slightly, smiling so sweetly it made the other want to throw up. He put the want to his lips, pushing it against them slowly.

"Nowv, wvhat do you thin' I could wvant you to do at this point?" he said his words casually, as if he was talking about the weather.

The weaker of the two made frustrated noises as Cronus slipped the tip of the wand between his lips, making him suck on it slowly.


End file.
